Transcripts/Filli Vanilli
tweeting : Fluttershy: Oh, good morning, little friends. Your singing is oh-so pretty. : tweeting : Fluttershy: Yes, it is a very beautiful day today. Certainly something worth singing about. :: There's music in the treetops :: And there's music in the vale :: And all around the music fills the sky :: There's music by the river :: And there's music in the grass :: And the music makes your heart soar in reply :: vocalizing : Animals: cheering : Fluttershy: Oh, thank you so much. giggles You're too kind. : Pinkie Pie: Wow! : Fluttershy: Oh... You... um... you didn't hear me... um... : Pinkie Pie: Singing in the most beautiful voice ever?!? : Rainbow Dash: Uh, yeah, we did! : Fluttershy: whimper : song : Twilight Sparkle: Wow, I've never heard you sing a solo like that before! : Applejack: It was like a little slice of heaven. : Pinkie Pie: With ice cream on top! : Rarity: Fluttershy, I cannot believe your spectacular voice isn't part of the Pony Tones quartet! : Fluttershy: Um, well, I— : Rarity: Especially since you're having us perform for your Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser tomorrow night! : Fluttershy: Well, you see, I— : Rarity: This simply must be rectified. You must share that stunning voice at the event! : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! It'll be so amazing! You'll be there on stage, basking in the hooflights! The center of attention! A shining star! Everypony staring at you, judging you, jealously noting how they could be way better than you! Why wasn't it them? Why wasn't it them? And then, when you choke, they'll turn on you, becoming a seething, angry mob, and you'll be horribly humiliated, never able to show your face in Ponyville again! : Rarity: Pinkie Pie! : thwack : Rarity: Don't be ridiculous! : Pinkie Pie: Aw, but I'm so good at it! : Rarity: sighs Come, Fluttershy, you will join the group, making the Pony Tones quartet the Pony Tones quintet! : Fluttershy: No. : Rarity: Pardon me? : Fluttershy: I love the Pony Tones, I'm one of their biggest fans, but I do not want to perform with them. : Twilight Sparkle: Why not, Fluttershy? : Fluttershy: Well, you see... I... I have... um... I... I have... : Rainbow Dash: Spit it out! : Fluttershy: I have... stage fright. : Pinkie Pie: gasps Is it contagious?! : Twilight Sparkle: Stage fright isn't a disease, Pinkie. It just means that Fluttershy is scared to perform in front of everypony. : Fluttershy: I'm very thankful the Pony Tones are singing at the Pet Center fundraiser, and I'm really looking forward to the performance, but I'll be watching safely from the audience. : Rarity: sighs Well... I think it's a terrible waste of an exquisite talent, but I understand that you're not comfortable. : Fluttershy: Thank you. Oh! Angel's right. We'd better get going. There's a lot of work to do before tomorrow's event. : Rarity: throat Alright, Pony Tones, let's run through that again! pitch pipe Benson: 'A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three, four! : 'McIntosh :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah : Pony Tones :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) : McIntosh :: Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice :: But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer : Pony Tones :: Luckily you have a choice :: When you find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) :: Got the music in you (Rarity: Oh, you) :: Find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) :: Got the music in you : Fluttershy: sighs : Spike: Woo-hoo, yeah! Rarity, you were awesome! : Rarity: Uh, thank you, Spike, but this is an ensemble. : Spike: Eh, the rest of you were pretty good too. : Fluttershy: Oh, I thought you were all amazing, Pony Tones! : Torch Song: Thanks, Fluttershy! : Rarity: Now, Pony Tones, I want you all to rest your voices for the remainder of the day. We'll do a final run-through tomorrow before the big event, alright? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Torch Song: Sounds great! : Fluttershy: Oh, Rarity, the Pony Tones are really gonna make the Ponyville Pet Center fundraiser so special. Thank you so much for helping me help the animals. : Rarity: Oh, yes. It is wonderful when a plan comes together without any sort of drama, isn't it? : Fluttershy: Mm-hmm. giggles : hoots : crows : making various noises : Torch Song: Morning, Fluttershy! : Fluttershy: Good morning, Pony Tones! : Rarity: Actually, we're the Pony Tones minus one tone. Big Mac is inconveniently late. : Big McIntosh: and snorting : Rarity: Well, there you are! Haven't I told you about punctuality? Nah-ah! I don't want to hear it! pitch pipe : Big McIntosh: gulps : Rarity: Big Mac? Can you please start the song? : Big McIntosh: croaking Nope. : Rarity: Big Mac! Did you lose your voice? : Big McIntosh: gulps croaking Eeyup. : The Ponytones: gasps : Fluttershy: gasps : Rarity: Whatever did you do to cause this? : Big McIntosh: croaking Well... : Applejack: microphone Howdy, everypony, and welcome to the twelfth annual Ponyville turkey call! : cheering : gobbles : Applejack: Who will take the title this year? Will it be somepony new? Or will the turkey call champion of six years defend his title to make it lucky number seven? : Granny Smith: We'll find out if you stop your gabbin' and get on with the gobblin'! : Applejack: Alright, everypony! Let's talk turkey! Big Mac, you're up! : Big McIntosh: inhales : Rarity: A...a...a turkey call? You lost your voice doing a... a turkey call?! : Pinkie Pie: Lost his voice and the title! gobbles : Rarity: Now we can't perform tonight! : Fluttershy: Wait, what? No! You have to perform! Otherwise, the fundraiser will be a disaster! : Rarity: Well, we cannot perform tonight with only three voices. : Fluttershy: Why not? : Rarity: It would take rearranging all the music, and we just don't have time. I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but I have no remedy for this situation. Rigby: Don’t worry, I got an idea. : : Zecora: Hmmm. : Big McIntosh: croaking Ahhhh. : Zecora: Hmmm. : Big McIntosh: croaking Ahhh— : Zecora: I can cure this pony that is hoarse, but it will take a longer course. : Rarity: Uh, come again? : Zecora: Mm. I can mix a brew that can work just right, but it cannot heal him by tonight. : Fluttershy: Oh, no! Ah! Where are we ever going to find a deep voice to replace Big Mac's? : Zecora: chuckles : Rarity: Pardon me, Zecora, but this is no laughing matter! We need a bass voice for the harmonies to work! Without it, the performance will be ruined! : Zecora: Please, forgive my strange elation, but I was not laughing at your situation. : Rarity: Then what? : Zecora: Remember when you pony folk stumbled into poison joke? Miss Fluttershy had an unusual change, deepening her vocal range. : Fluttershy: Bridle Gossip, deep male voice I don't want to talk about it. : Rarity: Yes, yes! Your voice became really low, making it sound like... : Fluttershy: gasps Flutterguy! : Zecora: With these leaves I can mix a brew, creating the same effect on you. : Rarity: Zecora, that's fantastic! : Fluttershy: Yes! I'll do it! I'd do anything for the animals! : Rarity: Why, you'd even appear on stage! : Fluttershy: Oh. Except that. I just can't bring myself to sing on stage in front of everypony. : Rarity: What if you sang not in front of everypony? : Fluttershy: Huh? : Rarity: What if Big Mac was on''stage, moving his lips while you're ''behind the curtains singing his part? It would be just like singing in your house! Nopony would know it was you! : Fluttershy: Even still, I just don't think I could sing in front of... : Rarity: You must! For the animals! : Angel: squeaking : Fluttershy: Oh... Okay then... gulps Mix it up! : Rarity: hushed Now, do it just like we practiced! : Fluttershy: inhales : Crowd: chatter : Rarity: Good evening, citizens of Ponyville! I want to thank you all for coming out tonight and generously supporting the Ponyville Pet Center! Thanks to your kindness, pets are finding loving homes, and we're sure to meet our fundraising goal! : Twilight Sparkle: Where's Fluttershy? : Applejack: Probably hidin'. You know how much that pony hates the spotlight. : Rarity: So, with no further ado, please welcome the Pony Tones! : Crowd: cheering : Rarity: pitch pipe : Fluttershy: inhales : Big McIntosh: croaking inhales Muscle Man: It's go time! : (male voice) :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah : Pony Tones :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da, ba-da (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) :: Bum, bum, bum-ba-da ah (Oh, ah-ah-ah-ah) : (male voice) :: Trot outside and you see the sunshine :: Something's in the air today :: Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine :: Everything's gonna be a-okay : and Torch Song :: If you listen carefully :: On every corner there's a rhythm playing : and Rarity :: Then it happens suddenly :: The music takes you over and you'll : Pony Tones :: Find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) :: Got the music in you (Rarity: Oh, you) :: Find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) :: Got the music in you : (male voice) :: Oh, o-o-oh :: Everypony's sayin' you should learn to express your voice :: But if talk doesn't seem like it's the answer : Pony Tones :: Luckily you have a choice :: When you find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) :: Got the music in you (Rarity: Oh, you) :: Find you've got the music (Rarity: Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind the music) :: Got the music in you :: Got the music, got the music in you! : Crowd: cheering Pony Tones! Pony Tones! : Twilight Sparkle: Pony Tones! That was truly amazing! : Applejack: And you sounded better than ever, big brother! : Big McIntosh: chuckles : Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy, you were on the wrong side of the curtain! You totally missed the show! : Rarity: Uh, just like a true professional, Fluttershy was backstage making sure everything ran smoothly! to Fluttershy And it was perfect. : Nightjar: That was fantastic, Pony Tones! : Zipporwhill: My new puppy and I thought it was super-duper crazy good! : Rarity: Why, thank you! : Nightjar: And we were wondering if you would consider performing at my daughter Zipporwhill's cute-ceañera. : Zipporwhill: Will you? Will you? : Rarity: We'd love to! When is it? Next week? Next month? : Nightjar and Zipporwhill: Tomorrow! : Rarity: Oh, gracious, I'm terribly sorry, but that's much too last minute. : Zipporwhill: Oh, no... : Nightjar: Well... I understand. : Fluttershy: male voice Oh, Rarity, we can't disappoint that sweet little filly. : Rarity: hushed Are you sure you're up for it? Rigby: Love it. Hope Muscle Man is ready to get trashed by Thomas. Hmph! Mordecai: Hmph! : (Later) : Pony Tones :: When you find you've got the music :: Got the music in you :: Find you've got the music :: Got the music in you :: Got the music, got the music in you! : Foals: cheering : Zipporwhill: Whoo, yeah, alright! We got the Pony Tones, we got the Pony Tones! : Mayor Mare: Amazing, Pony Tones! And it would be even more amazing if you could perform at my ribbon-cutting ceremony tomorrow! : Rarity: Oh, Mayor, we would love to, but... throat Would you excuse us for a second, Mayor? : Mayor Mare: Certainly. : Rarity: hushed Don't worry, Fluttershy, you don't have to perform again. : Fluttershy: male voice But we wouldn't want to disappoint the Mayor. : Rarity: Well, then... Mayor? The Pony Tones will happily perform at your ceremony! Skips: I think I have an idea. : Pony Tones :: harmonizing : (male voice) :: Trot outside and see the sunshine :: Something's in the air today :: Sky is clear and you're feelin' so fine :: Everything's gonna be a-okay : Pony Tones :: harmonizing : Fluttershy: male voice We wouldn't want to disappoint the spa patrons. : Pony Tones :: If you listen carefully :: On every corner there's a rhythm playing :: Then it happens suddenly :: The music takes you over and you'll : Fluttershy: male voice We wouldn't want to disappoint the schoolponies. : Pony Tones :: Find you've got the music :: Find it in your heart, you can :: Find it, oh yeah :: Got the music in you now :: Got the music, got the music in you! : Foals: cheering : Rarity: Fluttershy, we must talk to you. Big Mac's voice is all better! : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Rarity: Now you can bathe in the poison joke antidote and sound like your lovely self again. : Fluttershy: male voice It's just... I didn't know that last performance was my last performance. : Rarity: Fluttershy, stop! Ohhh... Big McIntosh Would it be okay if Fluttershy sang for you one last time? : Big McIntosh: Hmm. Eeyup. Skips: 'Good. I have a plan. : '(male voice) :: Hey, find it, oh why, you can find it :: In your heart, yeah, find the music, yeah :: It's in you right now! Oh, yeah! :: You can find the music! : music fades : (male voice) :: Yeah, yeah, I love the music, ye— : Rigby: Uh, Muscle Man? : Crowd: cheering : fades into eerie laughing : Fluttershy: male voice crying : Applejack: Big Mac, you got some 'splainin' to do! beat Turkey call? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Trash your voice? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Zecora remedy? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Not quick enough? : Big McIntosh: Nnope. : Applejack: Needed a deep voice? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Poison joke? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Flutterguy? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Better now? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: And that shy filly was livin' her dream in the shadows because she couldn't bring herself to come into the spotlight? : Big McIntosh: Eeyup. : Applejack: Well, for corn's sake! Let's go! : Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy? You in here? : Fluttershy: voice Yes... I'm here. : Pinkie Pie: That was totally unbelievable! I mean, the curtain came up and there you were, singing in front of everypony! And you know, I don't think anypony was jealous, 'cause there certainly wasn't an angry mob! But it must have been horrible standing there on stage, all eyes glued directly on you! It's like you were living your own personal worst nightmare! : Fluttershy: crying It was. : Pinkie Pie: What? Too much? : Fluttershy: crying : Twilight Sparkle: What Pinkie meant to say is that you were really great! : Pinkie Pie: Wait! Didn't I say that? : Rarity: Hardly! : Pinkie Pie: Whoops. You were great! : Fluttershy: of breath crying : Rainbow Dash: You totally blew my mind! : Applejack: Incredible! : Pinkie Pie: Though, no offense... you kind of sounded like a dude. : Fluttershy: crying : Pinkie Pie: Uh, a great-sounding dude! : Fluttershy: Well, thank you all. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Because I'm never going to sing in front of anypony ever again. : Rest of main cast: gasps exclamations : Pinkie Pie: Are you kidding me?! : Rarity: Can we please stop running? : Fluttershy: panting : Rarity: I just don't understand why, Fluttershy. After all, you're the one that wanted the Pony Tones to sing for every silly thing that was requested of us. : Fluttershy: You mean, you knew I really wanted to perform? : Rarity: Of course I knew! : Fluttershy: Oh... : Rarity: And, for all her babbling, Pinkie Pie was right about one thing. : Pinkie Pie: Only one?! : Rarity: When that curtain fell, and everypony saw you singing, you lived your worst nightmare! Was it really that bad? : Fluttershy: Yes! : Twilight Sparkle: Well, what was so bad about it? : Rainbow Dash: The thunderous applause? : Applejack: The praise for your fantastic singin'? : Pinkie Pie: The screaming fans?! Skips: 'Good. I have a plan. : 'Fluttershy :: There's music in the treetops :: And there's music in the vale :: And all around the music fills the sky :: There's music by the river :: And there's music in the grass :: And the music makes your heart soar in reply : Pony Tones :: When you find you've got the music : Fluttershy :: You've got to look inside and find : Pony Tones :: Find you've got the music : Fluttershy :: The music deep inside you : Pony Tones :: Find you've got the music : Fluttershy :: 'Cause when you look inside, you'll see it : Pony Tones :: Find you've got the music : Fluttershy :: You're gonna find it, gonna find : Pony Tones :: You've got the music :: Got the music, got the music :: Got the music in you! : Television CEO: Bravo Gentleman, Bravo : Rainbow Dash: You did it, Fluttershy! : Applejack: See? That wasn't so bad. : Pinkie Pie: And you didn't look completely petrified by the fact that we're all staring at you at all! : Twilight Sparkle: How do you feel? : Fluttershy: Surprisingly... okay! : Rarity: Fantastic, because the Pony Tones have been booked for the Apple Family Zap Apple Jam Extraordinaire! : Fluttershy: Oh, no... I couldn't do that! : Applejack: How come? : Fluttershy: I'll get there someday. But for now... baby steps, everypony. Baby steps. Benson: '''Don't worry, guys. I got it under control. : '''Fluttershy: Sometimes, being afraid can stop you from doing something that you love, but hiding behind these fears means you're only hiding from your true self. It's much better to face those fears so you can shine and be the best pony you can possibly be. : credits